


#1 Dog Dad

by MythicalMochi



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: A little bit of Daddy Kink, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, Owner!Rhett, Puppy Play, puppy!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalMochi/pseuds/MythicalMochi
Summary: Rhett spends some quality time with his pup.





	#1 Dog Dad

Perky, pointed black ears with a velvety soft pink inside. 

A fluffy black tail, curved up at the end. 

Blue eyes, blue enough to make the summer sky jealous. 

A luxurious black leather collar, adorned with a pristine golden tag in the shape of a bone, “Link” scribed onto the front, “Property of Rhett J. McLaughlin” scribed onto the back. 

He was a beautiful boy. The type of pet that makes other owners jealous, deep down, wondering how his handler got to be so lucky to find a beautiful specimen like that. 

He was a good boy too, and Rhett made sure to tell his pet any chance he could. Always so obedient, a testament to Rhett’s training of turning an apprehensive, misbehaving puppy into the loyal and rightfully proud companion he is today.

Rhett reached down from his keyboard, giving Link’s head a soft pat as he sat cross-legged on the floor beside his Master, cushioned by a plush, round pillow. His pale, smooth skin was accented only by his doggy accoutrements, along with a pair of sleek, tight black boxer briefs, a hole expertly hemmed in the back to fit his tail; Link’s uniform. 

“Just one more minute, boy. You hungry?” Rhett asked, bringing his hand back up to his laptop, typing away. Link let out a whimper, his hands giving the cushion a few pats to show his excitement. Rhett smiled softly, not even needing to look at his pet to know his enthusiasm. Rhett spent a few more moments checking over his email inbox before shutting the laptop and leaning back in his chair, stretching his whole body back. Link gazed at Rhett expectantly, his eyes wide and innocent. Rhett smiled and gave his lap a few pats with his hand. Link immediately got onto his hands and knees, resting his head onto his Master’s thigh. The large hand stroking through his hair and rubbing the spot under his ears elicited a soft, growly moan out of Link.

“Thank you for sitting so patiently and letting Daddy do his work, Link. You’re such a good boy.”

Link smiled, giving Rhett’s hand a nuzzle as he brought his own up to Rhett’s thigh, cushioning his head as he sat, looking lovingly up at his Master. 

“I know I usually cook on the weekends, but Daddy’s feeling a little lazy today, and spending time with my favorite pup sounds like a better idea than slaving over a stove. How about we order some delivery?”

Link’s face brightened up as he gave his hips a wiggle, swaying his long tail behind him. 

“Chinese? Chicken? Pizza?”

At the last one, Link let out a quick bark low in his throat, bouncing a little on his knees in agreement. Rhett smiled and gave Link’s head a soft pat.

“Pizza it is, then!”

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The two of them sat back onto the couch, wiping their hands and mouths and stretching out their full bellies. From past experience, they both learned quickly that pizza was a frustrating experience for Link to eat without hands, and pizza was supposed to be a treat for the both of them. So, Rhett opted to forego the dog bowl for Link’s meal this time and instead splayed the pizza box open on the couch between them, letting Link eat like a human. While Link was fully accustomed and wholeheartedly into his role, the gesture was greatly appreciated. He was lucky to have a Master who treated him so well and seemed to know him almost better than he knew himself. 

“PETA would kill me if they knew I’d been feeding my pup takeout.” Rhett joked, closing the pizza box and setting it on the coffee table beside them. Link gave a soft chuckle in return, crawling over to Rhett’s now empty lap and giving it a few soft pats with his hand before settling his upper body down onto it with a huff. Rhett smiled and stroked down Link’s bare back languidly, fingers tracing the lines of his muscles from shoulder to tail. Link gave an appreciative groan. 

Rhett gazed down at the love of his life, his most loyal companion. He gave a soft scratch between his perked ears before resuming the soft strokes down his pet’s back. 

“Wanna watch a movie, pup? We’ve got some time before bed.” Rhett asked, earning him a grunt and an inpatient wiggle from the smaller body on his lap. 

“No? You got somethin’ else in mind? What about walkies?”

Link growled again, burying his face between Rhett’s legs. 

“Oh, someone’s feeling a little frisky tonight, huh?” Rhett purred, stroking his hand down to Link’s tail plug, giving it the slightest tug at the base, coaxing a whimper out of Link. 

“That what you want, pup?” Rhett asked, his voice a little darker as he slipped his hand underneath Link’s tail, grabbing at the soft flesh underneath the silky cotton cloth. Link whimpered, raising his hips off of the couch and sticking his ass up, pressing it into Rhetts hand. 

“Mmm, such a good boy, Link. Wanna help Daddy out of his clothes, then?”

Link sat up and kneeled beside Rhett, gently taking hold of the hem of Rhett’s heather gray ‘Dog Dad AF’ shirt, a gift from Link to his Master, and lifted it above his head and laid it on the back of the couch. Link made short work of Rhett’s button and zipper fly, sliding his pants and boxers off as Rhett lifted himself slightly off the couch to make the task easier. Link eagerly eyed Rhett’s half hard cock hanging heavily over his lap, but he knew better than to touch without permission. Link watched hungrily as Rhett loosely wrapped his hand around his cock, giving it a few lazy strokes.

“Good boy, Link. Turn around for me.”

Link knew the nuance behind that command. He turned around, lowering his upper half onto the couch while leaving his lower half in the air, legs spread, ass presented to his Master. Rhett grinned, beaming with pride at his well-behaved pup. 

Rhett placed one hand on Link’s ass, the other gripping the base of Link’s tail. He gave his tail a few shallow pushes and pulls and twists, reveling in the growls and whimpers it pulled out of Link. 

“Breathe in. Good, now out,” Rhett commanded as he slowly pulled Link’s tail, extracting the sizeable plug from his ass, leaving behind a lovely sheen of lubricant over the puckered skin in it’s wake. Rhett’s cock pulsed at the lovely sight. 

Rhett hooked his fingers into the waist of Link’s boxer briefs, slowly pulling them down over his ass and to his knees, letting Link step out of them one leg at a time. Once off, Rhett brought his hands back up to Link’s ass and gave it a firm massage with his large hands. 

“Mmm. Link, sit.”

Without hesitation, Link rose from his position and crawled off the couch, perching himself on his knees between Rhett’s legs, eyes locked into his Master’s. Rhett brought his hand to Link’s face, giving the stubbled cheek a stroke with his thumb. 

“Good boy. Get Daddy nice and warmed up for you, alright?”

Link didn’t need to be told twice. He scooted in close, wrapping one hand around the base of Rhett’s cock and giving the head a few laps with his tongue before dipping down, enveloping his length in his warm, wet mouth. Rhett’s head lolled back, a long, low moan pouring out of him. Link’s mouth was magic, and his tongue was so talented, undulating and swirling and caressing every spot that drove Rhett wild. Link’s gag reflex was well-practiced with Rhett, as he was able to bury his nose into the soft curls at the base of Rhett’s cock with ease with barely a sound, and did so over and over again, rivulets of saliva running down to Rhett’s balls. 

Rhett placed a hand softly under Link’s chin, lifting him off, heaving to catch his breath, his face flushed pink. 

“Not so fast, you tryin’ to get me to come already? We’re not even to the good part.”

Rhett slid his thumb along Link’s lower lip and chin, wiping away the saliva and precum that dripped obscenely from it. 

“I appreciate you doing your best and makin’ me feel so good, though. C'mere.” Rhett said, patting his lap, inviting Link to sit. 

Link gently perched himself on Rhett’s lap, one knee on each side of Rhett’s hips. His hands laid politely in his own lap, avoiding his neglected cock at all costs. Rhett placed a finger on Link’s chin, tilting his head up, giving a soft nibble at the skin above his thick leather collar, drawing a shudder out of Link. 

“You’re such a good boy, Linkster. You always are. So obedient, so perfect. And you’re all mine. Gosh, how did I get so lucky?”

Rhett reached a hand down behind Link, dipping a finger into the cleft of Link’s ass and sliding it along the slick lubed skin, barely pressing his fingertip into his entrance. Link wringed his hands in his lap and shut his eyes tight, obeying his inherent order to not touch anything that wasn’t his. When he was in his collar, this included himself. 

“Mmm, look at you, all wet and ready for me like a good pup.”

Link writhed and whined in Rhett’s lap, the slightest stimulation already driving him wild. Rhett removed his hand from behind Link and placed both hands on Link’s sides, raising him up to his knees. With one hand he gripped his own cock, positioning it right beneath Link as he slowly lowered him down, drawing deep moans out of both of them as Link settled with his full weight onto Rhett’s lap, his cock buried deep inside him. 

Rhett firmly planted his hands on Link’s hips and began grinding and thrusting his own, shifting inside Link just enough to set his nerves alight and coax choked, desperate moans out of his pet. 

“Ohh, you feel so good, baby. Such a perfect, tight little hole for my cock.” Rhett growled, his grinding thrusts increasing in speed and pressure as he held Link down tight against his lap. Link was practically shouting at this point, crying out for any real friction as he used every ounce of willpower to obey. All he needed was the one word that would set him free, like taking the leash off a riled up hunting dog. 

“Release.”

And there it was. Before the last syllable faded off of Rhett’s lips, Link’s hands were on Rhett’s chest, bucking his hips and bouncing on Rhett’s lap, pulling out nearly all the way before driving his Master’s cock deep inside him over and over again, the obscene slick sounds and grunts and moans and high-pitched yelps filling the room. 

“Fuck, Link, oh gosh you feel so good, keep ridin’ me baby, just like that.” Rhett grunted out, his hands gripping tight enough on Link’s narrow hips to leave marks, his hips thrusting up hard to meet Link’s downswing.

Link wanted to scream his Master’s name, to shout obscenities and moan about how good it felt to get absolutely wrecked, to beg for Rhett to give his own cock any sort of attention. Instead, he let it out in the dirtiest and most plentiful moans and whines and shouts and gasps his lungs would allow, his cock leaking precum in a glistening thread, wetting the hair below Rhett’s belly button as it bounced with his movements.

Link’s movements sped up, his whimpers rising in pitch as he threw his head back, desperately chasing his climax. 

“You gettin’ close? You gonna come on Daddy’s cock like a good boy?” Rhett growled, slamming Link down onto him with all his might. Link’s hands clawed wildly at Rhett’s shoulders and chest, nodding fast as his eyes stayed shut tight. He wanted nothing more. 

With an animalistic growl, Rhett pinned Link in place hard against his lap, wrapping one arm tight around his middle and his other gripping Link’s cock, stroking hard and fast as he leaned forward, clamping his teeth down onto his pet’s shoulder.

Link immediately dissolved into a writhing, bucking, yelping mess, helpless to the onslaught of being impaled by Rhett’s impressive length, a strong hand jacking him off and a delicious pain spreading from his shoulder. 

Rhett growled into Link’s skin.

“Speak.”

“FUCK!” Link shouted, coming so hard he saw stars behind his eyelids, painting both of their chests and stomachs with thick ropes of come, his body tensing and bucking wildly as each pulse of his cock jolted through him.

Link’s body begged to go limp, but he squirmed and whined as Rhett immediately gathered up a pool of Link’s come in his hand and used it as lube, stroking his painfully oversensitive spent cock, releasing his teeth from his pet’s shoulder and giving it a few wet kisses.

“Ohh, there we go, that’s my good boy,” Rhett said with a saccharine sweet voice, barely audible over Link’s constant shocked gasps and whimpers. “You’re not done yet. Come on, on your back." 

Link only got a few moments of peace as he laid back onto the soft cushions since Rhett began stroking his sensitive cock again, a devilish grin spreading across his face as he loomed over the writhing body, Link’s face twisted in both overwhelming pleasure and slight pain, his arms limp above his head. 

"Look at you, taking it like a good boy,” Rhett said, his voice dark as he lined his own cock back up to Link’s entrance. “Just a little longer baby. You drive me crazy when I tease you like this and I can feel you squeeze my cock inside you. You’re gonna get your treat in a minute, don’t you worry.”

Once lined up, Rhett slid himself into Link in one fluid motion, pumping in and out at a controlled pace, his thumb rubbing circles over the sensitive head of Link’s cock. Link was still allowed to speak, but his brain was mush, ruined by his climax and Rhett’s ongoing assault on his senses. He laid limp, save for the occasional twitch or arch when Rhett hit a particularly sensitive spot. 

“Nnnngh, yeah baby. Fuck, you’re amazing Link, milking Daddy’s cock like that. Ooh–fuck–yeah, you’re gonna make me come, darlin’.”

Rhett’s thrusts sped up as he released his hold on Link’s cock and focused on his own climax, his hands coming up to intertwine in Link’s raven hair, their foreheads pressed together. Their bodies were slick with sweat and the remainder of Link’s come, sliding together as Rhett bucked hard, getting closer by the second. The air between them was full of heavy breaths and desperate sounds and the sound of skin smacking against skin. 

“Oh gosh, yeah, yeah! Good boy, Link. Good–aaahh, fuck!”

Rhett slammed into Link one last time as he filled Link to the brim, his shallow thrusts spilling his come out over Link’s ass and onto the couch cushions. Link whined high in his throat as he held tightly onto Rhett, the feeling of Rhett’s come coating his insides almost causing his cock to twitch back to life had it not been so overused. 

Once spent, Rhett gently lowered himself down onto Link and buried his face into his pet’s neck, inhaling the scent of his leather collar as he placed a few kisses to his flushed skin, his cock still hilt deep inside Link.

“Not kidding Link, you were amazing. Such a good boy for me. You always are. I love you so much." 

Link sighed contentedly, giving Rhett a squeeze as tight as his exhausted muscles would let him in affirmation. 

"Mmm. I love you too, Rhett. Thank you.”

They laid there embracing each other until their heart rates slowed to an acceptable level and the heat of their bodies became too much to be comfortable. 

Rhett sat up, unsheathing himself from Link, giving his pet a loving rub between his ears after reaffixing them to their proper place. 

“Wait here, let me get something to clean you up with.”

Rhett stood up and walked off towards the bathroom, turning to look back at his beautiful, wrecked pet splayed out onto his back.

“Now can we watch a movie?” Rhett called back towards him. 

Rhett smiled as he watched Link’s hips give the laziest, cutest wiggle. 

“Atta boy, Linkster.”


End file.
